Baby on Board
by XanAxe14
Summary: At Cait's Baby Shower, it's apparent that Dottie is bothered by something. So Colby takes it upon himself to make her feel better about everything in the end. Just a short and sweet moment for the group. A Dottie Series short story.


**Baby on Board**

**April 2019**

They were going through Canada and Iowa around the time that The Shield was having their last match as a team together. Cait was going to be staying in Iowa when they were to leave Iowa and Colby was just happy that his girlfriend was going to be taking it easy.

There was going to one major issue when it came to the superstar shakeup, Dottie and Finn Balor. Though she should be worrying about her pregnancy, Cait was worrying about her sister, about Seth Rollins being there for the birth of their child, which they still didn't know the gender of. Colby just tried to hold it together for Cait while they were still together at that point before she would stop traveling altogether.

Colby's Mom had suggested that they all have a party over at Colby's house for the Baby Shower. It was only logical but it wasn't going to be something huge and grand, just a small family gathering so not to put out a lot of people.

Dottie, bless her heart, wanted to do something. She was the only one who knew the gender of the baby, she was going to be making the gender reveal at the party. But getting Colby's mom to let her do something else was interesting.

Colby, Fergal, Jon, Joe, and Colby's brother Brandon had been shunted off to the side while the party was getting ready. Only, Dottie had been left out of the party planning and she looked somewhat sad. She had been pacing around the back yard, Kevin the Yorkie following her, but as the women were getting things ready inside, Dottie was the only female outside doing nothing.

Colby nudged Fergal, nodded at Dottie and Jon took the Irishman's beer.

"You think they'll have kids?" Jon asked as Fergal approached Dottie from behind.

"More than likely," Joe answered.

Fergal snuck up behind Dottie, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. She squealed as he spun her around in a circle next to the old trampoline Colby's mom still hadn't gotten rid of.

"When is hie heading for the European tour?" Joe asked.

"Two weeks after the shakeup," Colby answered.

"Is she going to be meeting his family?"

"Yep." Joe, Jon, and Colby said together.

"How is she handling everything after what happened?"

"She's taking it a day at a time. She's asking questions about her job as a manager now, even going up to Triple H about how to do her job; she's still expected to be a backup seamstress after everything that's changed with her. She's doing her best to go to shows and appearances, trying her hardest and then shutting down afterward."

It bothered him some that she was enduring more than what any other person in the company did. It was running her ragged but she seemed to be taking it in stride. Going over her places in matches, where she was supposed to stand with IC Title and whatnot. The one thing was that she was a big draw for special needs kids. She lit up every time one came around and they, in turn, did the same when seeing the flaming natural redhead.

Fergal tumbled back onto the ground, pulling Dottie with him. She and him ended up on their sides as they looked at each other.

That look, the one Dottie had, was what he wanted with Cait. Their relationship hadn't been the best but it was something he looked forward to when he got off the road, especially when they were going to have a child together. It was a look he thought he had several times before but it never lasted. This time he hoped it would last long enough.

"What are you doing to my sister, Fergal?" Cait asked as she walked out on the back deck.

"You weren't letting her join in, so I'm giving her all the attention she needs." He responded before kissing the side of Dottie's head. "Up you go, Lovely."

He got her off the ground. Dottie brushed some grass clippings off his jacket. It were those innocent things about her that had caught Colby's attention when he first saw Dottie, back before everything changed, back when he was still an asshole. There had been that one time he wanted to ask Dottie out but when he learned more and more about her, he decided that being a big brother was probably the best option.

"Can't wait to get home to my wife, daughter, and boys," Joe said.

"Can't wait for my contract to get over and done with," Jon said. Though he was still in the dark as to what he was going to do after the No Compete Clause was up on his contract with the company, they were still doing one more show before the official split of the group and then the superstar shakeup as well.

Colby's mom, Holly, came out to tell everyone that the party was ready to get started. Fergal took Dottie's hand, kissed it and led her into the house. The guys and Brandon followed them. Colby stopped and held his hand out to Cait.

Even with a heavy stomach full of a baby cooking inside of her, she was definitely beautiful.

"Love you, Cait," Colby said.

"Love you, too, Big Guy." She smiled up at him.

When they got in the house, Dottie stood staring at the gifts. Her face wasn't reading anything outstanding, but then again Fergal was standing nearby just watching her. There was no telling what Dottie was feeling at this moment, yet Fergal seemed to know exactly what to do. He'd whisper something in her ear, she would nod or shake her head, he'd touch her somewhere non-sexual and she'd put her hand on his. She looked far more relaxed since he put a Ring on it.

It wasn't a very big party, only because they weren't going to be in town long enough. There was a cake. There were gifts involved but other than that, it was a small gathering for Colby's folks, his brother, The Shield, Cait, Dottie, and Fergal.

"I think when we start to work on the wrestling school we'll be getting more gifts from the guys who train there," Holly said.

By the end of Cait opening presents, Dottie was rocking. Now she was obviously nervous, so nervous that Colby's dog went from sitting in Colby's lap to wanting Dottie's attention. She picked the small dog up, put him in her lap and started running her fingers through his fur. With Kevin and Fergal, she was able to settle down relatively easily.

"We wanted to open Dottie's gift last because it's the gift that is going to reveal the gender of the baby," Cait explained as she picked up the green baby wrapped present. "I wanted only her to know the gender because I knew she would be able to make a gender reveal special."

Dottie smiled at Cait as she petted Kevin, who was now asleep on her lap. Fergal had his arm around her shoulder and was rubbing her exposed arm lightly.

Cait tore into Dottie's gift. Colby knew that Dottie had spent a lot of time designing the outfit. And what Colby saw made him tear up.

"The Beast Slayer's Son" and it had the SR Seth Rollins logo under the title.

A boy, Cait and him were having a boy.

Colby leaned down and kissed Cait, regardless if his mother was watching. Colby didn't care, this was one of the best moments of his life.

"Thank you, Dottie," Colby said.

She shrugged. "I didn't do much."

"You did more than enough. I don't think without you, I would have a baby or a girlfriend I love more."

"Hey, what about me?" Jon asked from the other side of the room.

He waved off Dean Dumbass and looked back at Dottie.

"You do know you're going to be a great aunt, right Dottie?"

And again with the shrugging. A definite sign of second-guessing herself. That was Dottie, always worrying about something times ten than what anyone else would at that given moment. Or feeling like she was missing out on something because she wasn't going through it like her sister. Dottie was the older of the two sisters, yes, but emotionally she was still stunted.

Colby rubbed Cait's shoulder and moved towards Dottie. He sat on the arm of the couch and kissed the top of Dottie's head.

"I'm always unsure if I'm going to be a good dad, Dottie. When I found out that Cait was having my baby, I was scared that I wasn't going to be there enough."

"I've missed a lot of my daughter and my boys because of the work we do." Joe piped out.

Jon started to say something but Renee smacked him in the head.

"But we already know you're going to be the best aunt to the baby. You'll be practicing with Fergal's large ass family as it is when you go on tour with him." Colby said. "I don't think the baby, I don't think he'll look at you any differently when he gets older. He'll know you, he'll know his Uncle Fergal," Colby shot a look at Fergal. "And he'll know everyone here will love him."

She nodded, wiping at a tear in her eye. Colby looked at his mother and she was near tears, same with Cait.

"What if we can't be there for the birth?"

"When my nephew Finn was born, Anderson, Gallows and I Skyped with him a few hours after he was born. Yes, I missed my youngest nephew being born but you know I always Skype with my family when I can. We can do that if we're not there." Fergal said. "Then the first opportunity we have we can go see the lad. Okay?"

"And you are going to bring him home in that outfit right?" Dottie asked Colby and Cait.

"Of course. I don't think we have a choice when it comes to what you can do, Dottie," Cait said.

"Okay, as long as he wears his own Beast Slayer outfit from the hospital, I'll be happy."

Dottie was the happiest at the simplest things. That was why Colby loved her like a sister.

* * *

**Seemed like some people wanted more of my Dottie Series so here you go, hope you like it. I've got another short story in the series in the works but I haven't had much time this week. I'll try to upload when I can. **


End file.
